The Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is an organization that propagates wireless telecommunication standards and promotes their adoption. 3GPP has provided useful standards such as global system for mobile communication (GSM), enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), code division multiple access (CDMA), universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS), and long-term evolution (LTE).
Certain of these standards provide for a base station such as a NodeB, evolved node B (eNodeB), femtocell, home eNodeB (HeNB), or similar to operate one or more carriers on a defined UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) Absolute Radio Frequency Number (UARFCN).